Honka-dori and Shakkei
Introduction 本歌取り:Honka-dori is an adaptation of a famous poem, an allusion within a poem to an older poem which would be generally recognized by its potential readers. 借景:Shakkei is the idea of borrowed scenery, making use of the surrounding landscape in the design of a garden. They are traditional poetic, rhetoric, and landscape architecture techniques. 本歌取り:Honka-dori is the depth of time and 借景:Shakkei is the depth of space. 本歌取り:Honka-dori https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honkadori In Heian-period, composing waka is one of the official competitions in conformity with the public regulation. In the Heian Period, composing waka poetry was a formal requirement or expectation for all officials of the court. (*We checked to change this sentence more clearly. We hope that it is easier to understand than before! We love Before/After!) ���� Notes: ��　��　�� It was a kind of 有職故実(ゆうそくこじつYusoku-Kojitsu). 有職故実(ゆうそくこじつ) in Kyoto Corpus: studies in usages and practices of the ancient court and military households. 有職故実 : Yosoku-Kojitsu https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89%E8%81%B7%E6%95%85%E5%AE%9F They were traditional authority, ground, paradigm, models, good examples, for the behavior of officials in the court. In old Japan, the court didn't use Chinese 科挙(かきょKakyo):Imperial examination system, though they often sent students to learn how to manage the court and the country. 科挙 : Kakyo (Imperial_examination) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A7%91%E6%8C%99 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperial_examination Waka poetry and other knowledge of 有職故実(ゆうそくこじつKojitsu) were requirements for the officials in the court. Waka poetry competitions in proper manner were constant confirmation of membership with them. The poet whom I showed on the top of the "Season" was known as his odd behavior, though he was also known for his epoch-making poetry. 曾禰好忠 : Sone no Yoshitada https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9B%BD%E7%A6%B0%E5%A5%BD%E5%BF%A0 由良のとを　渡る舟人　かぢを絶え ゆくへも知らぬ　恋の道かな - 曾禰好忠 On the Yura River, A boatman passing the gate lost his oar. Who knows his destination on the path of love? - Sone no Yoshitada 時雨殿 : SHIGUREDEN #46 https://www.shigureden.or.jp/about/database_03.html?id=46 小倉山荘 : Ogura Sanso #46 https://www.ogurasansou.co.jp/site/hyakunin/046.html Maybe, he was one of オーパーツ:OOPArts in the court...so poor Yoshitada who has 女子 in his name...like イム... オーパーツ:OOPAarts https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%83%91%E3%83%BC%E3%83%84 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out-of-place_artifact Someone recorded both his odd behavior and his refine poetry. So that we still learn Yoshitada as a kind of model for our life, today… Yes. Odd behavior is dangerous… :-D ��　��　�� Then later, the principle of Honka-dori were established in the guide-book written by the critic authority of waka, the selector of the Imperial collections of poetry and "小倉百人一首:Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (100 poems by 100 famous poets, Ogura version)", 藤原定家:Fujiwara no Sadaie/Teika. 藤原定家:Fujiwara no Teika/Sadaie https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fujiwara_no_Teika a Japanese poet, critic, calligrapher, novelist, anthologist, scribe, and scholar of the late Heian and early Kamakura periods. "The Tales of Ise" is one of the resource as original elder poems of Honka-dori recommended in the guide-book. I think he may pick up Mihawk to criticize his poetry if he were alive today. Japanese like to establish how-to-do guide-book and to learn how to do something by reading guide-books. There were such guide-book of how-to-play in licensed quarters or how-to-travel Ise guide-books in Edo-period. Edo city people liked to read guide-books as same as us with smart phones in the internet age. 借景:Shakkei https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borrowed_scenery It is the principle of "incorporating background landscape into the composition of a garden" found in traditional East Asian garden design. The term borrowing of scenery ("shakkei") is Chinese in origin. 金閣寺:Kinkaku-ji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinkaku-ji The Golden Pavilion is set in a magnificent Japanese strolling garden (回遊式庭園 kaiyū-shiki-teien, lit. a landscape garden in the go-round style). The location implements the idea of borrowing of scenery ("shakkei") that integrates the outside and the inside, creating an extension of the views surrounding the pavilion and connecting it with the outside world. The pavilion extends over a pond, called Kyōko-chi (鏡湖池 Mirror Pond), that reflects the building. The pond contains 10 smaller islands. The zen typology is seen through the rock composition, the bridges, and plants are arranged in a specific way to represent famous places in Chinese and Japanese literature. In Kyoto, there are some building regulations such as height, exterior coating of color and pattern, not to destroy the background scenery of famous historic remains. Back: Skill Top: Article Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Culture